Nosotros y ella
by Msy Luna
Summary: Deseo y amor. Scorpius no planeo amar y desear a dos personas, ni muchos que estas personas fueran su novia y el primo de su novia. Rose/Scorpius/Albus. NG


Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, los personajes Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y la trama es de mi loca cabeza.

Summary: Deseo y amor, dos sentimientos distintos, pero se es capaz de amar a alguien, y desear a otra persona. Rose/Scorpius/Albus

.

.

.

Esto no puede seguir… - el joven de cabello castaño, gimió cuando el rubio de ojos grises mordió levemente su cuello, este aprisiono aún más su cuerpo contra la pared, las manos desesperadas del rubio recorriendo las costillas del castaño, cuando se introdujeron por debajo de su camiseta. El castaño sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirlos, pero su cuerpo no respondía ante su mente. El rubio mordió sus labio inferior y eso fue todo lo que el castaño necesito para perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y, alcanzar los labios de su rubio amante y besarlos con intensidad, reduciendo el inexistente espacio que había entre ellos, subió las manos hacia la nuca del rubio y lo penetro con su lengua, dejando extasiado al rubio con su fogosidad, los dos pudieron sentir sus erecciones frotarse al contacto y gimieron contras sus bocas, el rubio acaricio la espalda de su castaño amante y lo empujó hacia la mesa de la biblioteca para acostarlo en ella, y bajo la mano hacia la erección de los castaño, acariciándola , este soltó un suspiro y empezó a succionar el cuello del castaño.

Sin marcas, no quiero que Rose las vea – susurro el rubio, y el castaño lo miro con culpa pero siguió besándolo. Se escucharon unos pasos suaves el en pasillo y una voz llamando a el rubio.

Scorpius. ¿Dónde estás? – grito la pelirroja llevaba más de media hora buscando a su prometido, hoy era una fecha importante para ellos, ya que estaban en su fiesta de compromiso, los padres del chico decidieron hacerla en Malfoy Manor, a Rose no le gustaba aquella mansión, pero sabía que la familia de su prometido quería hacer el anuncio de su primogénito a lo grande, y eso significaba, una fiesta de alta sociedad, pensó Rose con ironía.

Los dos amantes se separaron y se subieron los pantalones, trataron de pensar en cualquier cosa para bajar la erección que tenían, se dieron una mirada cómplice y el rubio le robo un fugaz pero intenso beso al castaño, este se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, cogiendo el primer libro que estaba a su alcance, Scorpius se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca y sonreía complacido, le encanta cuando su castaño se incomodaba por sus besos o miradas, era excitante. Rose entro a la biblioteca y encontró al par, suspiro agotada y miro a su prometido con cariño.

—¿Se puede saber que tanto hacías con Albus, Scorpiuis? Los invitados no paran de llegar y tu madre esta enfada porque no aparecías, - se acercó a su prometido y se sentó en su regazo dándole un tierno beso en los labios, Albus volteo la mirada con dolor– Eres malo, no vuelvas a dejarme con esa gente jamás, no conozco a nadie, felizmente tu madre se está encargando de todo- sonrió al rubio y este la miro por primera vez, Rose era hermosa se decía Scorpius, estuvo enamorado como un loco por ella, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en Hogwarts, y le propuso matrimonio, aterrado de que alguien pudiera quitársela, aun la amaba, pero el deseo que sentía por el castaño parado en una esquina de la biblioteca era demasiado fuerte, tanto como para traicionar a su pelirroja, beso el tope de su cabeza y la tomo de la mano para levantarse junto a ella.

—Rose, Albus quería ver la fantástica colección que tiene mi padre sobre las estampas muggles, no podía creerlo, así que tuve que traerlo aquí, discúlpame cariño-respondió el rubio.

—Oh – exclamo la pelirroja y miro con confusión a su primo- ¿Qué haces con un libro de Recetas y Pociones mágicas ?-Albus de sonrojo profundamente, ya que no se percató del libro que tenía en manos, lo puso sobre la mesa y se quedó mudo, sentía la culpa corroyendo su cuerpo y mente, envidiaba a Scorpius por parecer tan indiferente, pero él siempre es así, el maestro del engaño, pensó Albus, miro a su prima avergonzado. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

—Tranquilo, no le diré nada a Nancy, supongo que querías darle una sorpresa, no? – Albus la miro con dolor, como odiaba hacer eso a su prima y mejor amiga.

—Si, Rosie quería que sea sorpresa- respondió y suspiro- ¿Porque no regresamos a la fiesta? Creo que ya se ausentaron bastante.- La pareja camino alegremente abrazados y cuando Albus paso por el lado de Scorpius este le dio un ligero palmado en el trasero, el castaño lo miro escandalizado y el rubio le guiño un ojo traviesamente.

Merlín dame fuerza, pensó el castaño.

Ya en el salón los invitados estaban extasiados al ver a la joven pareja, irradiando amor por todos sus poros, uno a uno se acercó a felicitarlos, y alabaron a la pelirroja por su hermosura, a sus veinte años, era una joven profesional , trabajaba en el Ministerio como Asistente del Ministro de Magia, y todo gracias a sus propios logros. Las jóvenes miraban con envidia a Scorpius porque Rose era tan alegre y risueña que desprendía ternura y lujuria por donde la mirasen, y el rubio abrazo a la pelirroja celosamente y miro furibundo a sus invitados.

Sebastian Nott, compañero de Scorpius de Slytherin y su mejor amigo, se acerca y lo felicito por el compromiso.

—Eres un maldito con suerte, Scorpius – dijo mirando a Rose bailar con su primo James, la pelirroja sonreía emocionada porque lo que su primo decía.

—Lo sé, Rose es simplemente perfecta- dijo el rubio.

Los padres del rubio, anunciaron el compromiso oficialmente y brindaron por la felicidad de la pareja, el salón estalló en aplausos y los novios compartieron un beso pasional, dejando a un Ron Weasly muy incómodo y rojo, Hermonie, miro a su hija y los ojos se le nublaron , Ron la abrazo y de dio un beso en la frente.

En otra esquina la familia Potter estaba entusiasmada por su prima y sobrina, todos sonreían y comentaban la hermosa pareja que hacían. Excepto un castaño que tenía sus ojos verdes perdidos por el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín, se sentía miserable y culpable y lo único que quería era desaparecer.

Al culminar la fiesta todos los jóvenes prometidos se despierno de los invitados, la familia Weasly partió temprano, porque ese día una de sus nietas Victorie, daba a luz al primer bisnieto del clan Weasly, emocionados partieron a San Mungo. Rose se despidió de su prometido triste de tener que dejarlo, pero quería estar con su prima.

Scorpius en su habitación trataba de sentirse culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, más no podía, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y que Rose jamás lo perdonaría, pero no quería dejar de estar con Albus, la manera en la que el castaño gemía cuando estaba con él era demasiado placer que no podía dejarlo ir. Suspiro y cerró los ojos, ese deseo que sentían los estaba consumiendo y el rubio lo sabía perfectamente, Albus siempre quería terminar con lo que tenían, más el rubio lo buscaba y el castaño no hacía más que caer rendido ante a él y sucumbir antes sus placeres más carnales.

Esa misma noche Albus, no puedo contenerse más, el tenia exclusivo permiso para aparecerse en la habitación del rubio, las protección que rodeaban Malfoy Manor habían sido reforzadas desde que el señor Tenebroso muerto. Albus era un excelente auror, era capaz de burlar la seguridad de cualquier sitio. El rubio se encontraba dormido, había tenido que mentirle a su familia diciendo, que lo necesitaban en una reunión urgente en el cartel de Aurores. Harry sabía que su hijo estaba mintiendo, pero hablaría con el luego, notaba que su hijo tenía un comportamiento muy extraño, en los últimos meses.

El castaño contemplo el cuerpo de su amante, su piel pálida y sus marcados músculos en el torso y brazos, siempre fuertes y firmes, Albus sabía que no debía sentir nada por Scorpius, pero no podía evitarlo.

El rubio se removió inquieto cuando sintió que su cuello era suavemente succionado, y se sorprendió al ver una castaña cabellera, recostado sobre su cuerpo, el rubio agarro firmemente a Albus y lo apreso debajo de su cuerpo, la ropa de ambos fue rápidamente quedando regada por el piso de la habitación, con un moviente rápido Albus lanzo un hechizo silenciador a la habitación, ya que no podía para de gemir cuando el rubio tomo su miembro en la boca y empezó a succionarlo lamiéndolo y mordiendo levemente su glande. Albus pensó que no podría existir más placer que el que Scorpius le otorgaba.

Scorpius no dejo que el castaño terminara, repartidos mordiscos por el cuerpo de su amante, mientras acariciaba su miembro con una mano. Albus siempre lo excitaba con sus gemidos. El castaño los volteo quedando encima del rubio, y repitió lo que su amante le hacía momentos atrás, Scorpius soltaba gruñidos y sostenía firmemente la cabeza del castaño, incitándolo a que continuara.

Scorpius supo que no podría aguantar más, y empujo a Albus, el rubio volteo su cuerpo quedando boca abajo, con el trasero levantado.

—Follame ahora- le exigió el rubio a su amante. Albus acaricio suavemente las nalgas de Scorpius y mordió una nalga duro, dejando la marca de sus dientes, en su piel de leche. El rubio gimió sonoramente y se removió ansiosamente. Albus acaricio su miembro mientras, con unos de sus dedos penetraba al rubio lubricándolo para que estuviera listo, los dos amantes impacientes gemían y no podían con el placer carnal que sentían.

A los lejos una pelirroja sumamente emocionada con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer que su prima haya concebido un ser tan perfecto como lo era su sobrina, entusiasmada por contarle a su prometido, lo hermosa que era la hija de su prima, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la primera chimenea de San Mungo, al llegar a la Malfoy Manor, subió las escaleras en busca de su prometido, quería darle una sorpresa y quizás plantearle la posibilidad de ser padres. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, camino por el pasillo oscuro y silencioso, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su prometido y se quedó congelada en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo como sus sueños, esperanzas, y su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Trato de contener el sollozo que salió de ella, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

Los amantes, estaban tan concentrados sintiéndose que no se percataron de la intrusa pelirroja que observaba la escena que mostraban, con unos ojos incrédulos llenos de dolor y traición. Solo salieron de su nube pasional cuando escuchen el sollozo de alguien, ambos se detuvieron el vaivén de caderas y e petrificaron para mirar la puerta y encontrar a Rose, con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas.

—Rose… - susurro Albus, y en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que todas la decisiones que tomamos siempre afectan a las persona que amamos, y cuando se es demasiado tarde, ya no es posible pedir perdón.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por haber leído mi primer one-shot/lemmon.

Y, que tal estuvo? Bueno, malo, regular, pésimo? Acepto todo tipo de comentarios.

Mys Luna.


End file.
